The Snow White of Fair
by TivoforSteavo
Summary: Mirror, Mirror on the wall, who in this land is the fairest of them all?. Lorelai's escape from childhood seen through one of the brother Grimm most famous fairy tale.
1. Chapter 1

**The Snow White of Fair…**

Chapter One: The Wish

**O**nce upon a time, in a kingdom not so far away from here, lived a rich king and is beautiful queen. The king was a strong and mighty ruler and his wife was his equal in every way. The royal couple had everything their hearts desired. Everything, but one. A daughter.

On a beautiful winter day, when a soft layer of snow surrounded the quiet castle, the queen Emily, for thus was her name, found herself reading the guest list for the next ball her and her husband were going to throw. As she turned the pages, she cut herself. So as not to stain the precious carpet of the room, she opened the window next to her and let the few drops of her crimson blood fall on the pure immaculate snow.

As she looked down, the young queen found herself wishing for one moment that she had a daughter with skin as fair as snow, lips as red as blood and hair as dark as the ebony windowsill.

On a sweet and cold April day, her wish was granted as she gave birth to a daughter. That day a fairy heard the baby cries and saw her clear fair skin and decided to give the gift of snow to the princess that would be known as Lorelai.

Chapter Two: Deep into the Wood

**A**s years passed, the princess grew up to be more and more beautiful. Until at the age of seven, the child was the equal to her mother's beauty.

Sadly as years passed, the princess also grew more and more apart from her mother for they were born with the same stubbornness and as much as the princess wanted to grow to be independent her mother wanted her to remain a child.

Each day the castle resonated with their quarrels and each day the queen grew more tired of them.

On the princess seventh summer, the attractive queen begged her husband to send their daughter away for the summer. She had planned on them visiting Europe that summer and Lorelai was yet too young to travel with them.

The king Richard loved his daughter very much, but he was a very distant father and saw no evil in sending her away.

They both knew their daughter would never agree to this. That is why they asked their driver Hunter Smith to help them. Like everyone that had ever stayed at the castle long enough to know the little girl, Hunter had liked her very much although he found her bolt manners quiet strange for the heiress of such a great fortune. The old driver knew that the princess trusted him for he was the only servant she had had the chance to know. Her mother having the habit of changing maids and governess too often for the child to attach herself. That is why he very reluctantly agreed to her parents shame to deceive her. He had to drive the girl to a very respectable summer camp without her knowledge.

And so he did as he was asked. As he drove Lorelai looked at the road. They went past many little towns. The last one they saw was named Stars-Hollow. The child laughed as she noticed one of the small town citizens being chase by a dog. Years later she would have forgotten that place.

When he drove to a stop Hunter turned around and looked at the princess. He never forgot the look the little girl gave him when she realized she had been trapped. A look that told him he had ripped her heart out for she had trusted him and he had abused her childish naïveté. To this day, he swears there was something wrong with the child for she had no child eyes when she looked at him. And all he could find to answer her pitiful look was:

"Just run a little. You never know. You might enjoy being free of your parents for a little while."

And so she did.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 3: The Comb

**O**n the Princess's twelfth birthday, her parents organized a great ball in which every courtiers of the province had been invited.

For the occasion the pretty maiden had been waited upon by everyone's of her mother's stylists. Her hair had been done up and a very expensive dress made of silk had been ordered especially from Paris.

Still her mother was not satisfied with her look and after dismissing her hair dresser, she looked through her jewelry box to find something that would make her daughter stand out as she should.

After looking at some ruby rings and diamonds necklaces she finally found what she was looking for, a stunning silver antique comb engraved with the tiniest little gems that made it seem to sparkle like hundred of little stars.

Smiling victoriously the Queen more than forcefully planted the comb into the princess hair.

"Ouch!" ,exclaimed the young girl at the feeling of the silver being planted in her scalp.

"Stay still!" ,ordered her mother which made her daughter frown even more than she already was. "You look beautiful, Lorelai! Quite the young lady!"

The Princess only crossed her arms on her dark green dress.

"Very well! You should go downstairs and greet your guests," said the queen "Take good care of your dress and comb. And stop frowning like that. It is rude to do so when people came all the way here to celebrate you."

Lorelai only grunted in answer and walked with a heavy step downstairs without taking notice of her mother disapproving sigh. As she reached the final step, she was met by the familiar sigh of the Prince Christopher Hayden and his two parents.

They all exchanged cordiality and soon the two young heirs were left alone. They talked for a long time and before they both knew it, Lorelai was leading them outside by one of the upstairs window.

The maiden was quite agile, but was not cautious by nature and this escapade ripped her dress and ruined her hair in more way than one.

Still too excited, the girl did not pay attention to this.

The prince and she stayed alone for a long time, but too soon for them, the Queen was heard calling her daughter from the garden and the Princess ran to her side.

"Yes, mother!", she said quiet out of breath as soon as she saw her.

"Ladies do not run, Lorelai! It is not proper," said her mother coldly.

"I'm sorry", the girl lied.

"What happened to you", asked the Queen seeing the poor state her daughter was in.

"I just…" started the Princess.

"And where is my comb? What happened to it?"

And no one ever knew.

Chapter Four: The Ribbons

The princess was already a young lady of sixteen. And what a beauty she was. No one had ever seen the like. Everywhere she went, it seemed that the sun was shinning just little bit brighter from being in her presence.

Very soon, the princess would have her debutante ball and the queen was very much exited. She knew her daughter would be the prettiest one there and when the moment came for the girl to be presented, everyone would stop moving to look at her and exclaim "Emily! What a beautiful child you have!"

Her daughter would be the belle of the ball. She would know the best people and evolve in the best society. She would truly have everything.

The only problem left now was that the princess did not seem to be coming down the stairs so they could take her picture.

The queen had then no choice, but to go to the princess's tower and knock on her door.

"Yeah?" answered the girl.

"Lorelai, the photographer needs you downstairs," said the queen.

"I'll be there in a sec,"

The girl knew this answer would not satisfy her mother. Emily had never been known to wait willingly for anyone especially her daughter.

Still the princess would not open the door, no matter how much her mother argued.

"I'm coming in," the woman finally said as a warning.

"No," the princess tried one more time to keep the woman she came to see as an evil witch away.

But just as she had done countless of time, the witch came in regardless of her daughter's protest. If only there had been a lock on the door! But even there the princess doubted this would keep the witch away. Her mother had always been a clever woman. Thanks to her good example, the young girl had soon learned how to hide the gentlemen that came and visited her in her tower from her. But there were always things she could not hide.

"I don't have time for your attitude young lady. This man is being paid by the hour. Why aren't you dressed?" the queen exclaimed seeing the princess fumbling with her dress.

"I just. . .I think the zipper's too new or stiff or something," Lorelai answered

"Turn around! I'll do it," her mother tried to zip up the dress before realizing… "Oh my God!"

"What? "

"It's not the zipper, it's the dress. It's too small!"

This could not be happening! The young girl could not have gained weight. Could she?

"Hold your breath!" the witch ordered pulling harder at the dress, desperate to make it fit.

"I am." said the princess beginning to have trouble breathing.

"Hold your breath!" the witch ordered, pulling so hard that her knuckles were turning white.

"I am!" shouted the girl trying to catch her breath.

The witch continued to pull on the girl waist to make it fit, but it would not and she had to relent.

"Sorry. "was all the girl could find to say.

The idea that her perfect little girl could have gained weight seemed impossible. It had to be a mistake! That in mind, the witch left the tower, anger in her heart.

After her mother was gone the girl kept on pulling at her pretty white dress. Frowning she looked, at her reflection in the beautiful length long mirror her mother had offered her. Suddenly, her face relaxed before turning into a worried expression and then sadness.

In a last effort to prove herself wrong, the girl took out the blue vintage corset her mother had given her, from her closet. It had belonged to her grandmother.

Once she fixed it on and pulled at all the yellow and red ribbons, she tried once again to put on the dress, but all it did was leave her breathless. The dress would still not fit.

**AN**: Thank you for your reviews. You guys are great and really kind. I know that writting a review takes time and that not everyone want to take that time so it means a lot to me. I'm glad you liked it. I am not very satisfy with this chapter, but I've been working on it a lot and that's the best version I could come up with. I might edit it though. Writting a scene that was filmed is hard because I don't want to be repetitive and yet that scene always reminded me of Snow White. Anyway, I'm really happy that you three liked the first chapters because this idea of a parralel between Snow White and Lorelai has been in my head for years. I love your reviews. They really make my day. Until, next time. If you want me to continue that is.


End file.
